


너의손짓

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: touch it, touch it, baby.





	너의손짓

**Author's Note:**

> """" g-rated """" drabble challenge written while listening to 너의손짓 on loop.

it’s easy to fall into a pattern. on, off, on, off–yes, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no.

summer claims the room, all boys and ice cream popsicles and pretending the airconditioner doesn’t work. all sleeveless over broad shoulders, tie-dyes, too many buttons undone; one leg propped up on sehun’s lap, one leg propped up on the backrest. 

drip, drip.

“ … … you’re getting ice cream on my toes, jongin.”  


“oh, what–shit, sorry.” 

too many movements made trying to get up push jongin’s barely-buttoned shirt off his shoulders. all thin collarbones, tan skin, skin, skin.  ~~all sehun ever wants to see jongin in is skin. he imagines he grabs jongin before jongin can grab his own shirt, and pulls him into his lap and kisses the summer sunlights out of him.~~

sehun only watches as jongin strides across the room and back to get a packet of wet wipes.

 

 


End file.
